Sin City, New Mexico
by CandyGirl97
Summary: The Royal four and the I know an Alien club are possesed by the seven deadly sins. Disclaimer :i own nothing. People if anyone has ideas please tell me via review. Also leave a comment.
1. the Master Plan

_Ok peoples the main pairings in this will be : Michael/Maria, Alex/Isabel, Max/Liz, and Max/Tess. Ok and also I hope you review, and if you have any ideas I hope you'll speak up. Also if you flame me I'll flame you right back. You know who I'm talking about. Anyways, on with the story._

**Sin City**

Chap. 1

Liz Parker was cleaning up after another busy day at the crash down café. Her friends Michael Guerin and Maria Deluca were helping…ok Maria was helping Michael was watching Maria help. Liz sighed, those two were hopeless. She remembered when max and her were like that. Right now he was working at the U.F.O. center across the street. She looked out the glass doors and gasped causing Maria to look with her. Tess Harding was entering the U.F.O. center looking smug as ever. Maria sighed. "What a tramp." She muttered. Michael looked puzzled for a second then looked and saw Tess open the door to the center. "Oh, it's her." He sighed then picked up the half eaten Will Smith burger he was munching on and tossed into the trashcan that was a foot away.

Meanwhile…

"So this is it? This is the brilliant plan?" Nicholas asked. "Yes sir. We unleash them on the royal four and their pet humans at dawn. Then they will be consumed and will eventually destroy themselves!" He said shouting the last part. "Yes I understand. We need to get to them somehow and kill them with the same plan for Kivar grows impatient, and what better way, than the seven deadly sins." Nicholas said an evil smile creeping across his face.


	2. Two Down

Disclaimer : I don't own anything. Sorry to disappoint.

Chapter 2

Maria was talking to Liz from behind the counter at the café about Tess and Max, when the first costumer in three hours walked in and sat down in a booth. "I'll take this one ok chica?" Maria asked looking happy. Liz nodded and silently thanked her best friend. Michael who just started his shift glared at the man who to him looked very suspicious wearing all black and wearing sunglasses inside. Maria walked over to wear the man was sitting. "Welcome to the crash down café. Can I get you something to start?" Maria said trying her hardest to stay cheery. He looked at the menu. "Yes please. I would like a coke and a plate of Saturn ring fries. Also do you know her?" the man asked gesturing to Liz. "Yes that's Liz." Maria replied worried that he was with the F.B.I. or something. "Parker?" he asked sounding as if this was perfectly normal and polite question to ask. "Y…yes, why?" Maria asked sounding even more nervous. "Oh no reason. Are you Miss Deluca? Your tag says Maria." He asked. "Yep that's me." She said sending Michael and Liz a 'help me' glance over her shoulder. "Oh good, I found you first." He said pulling out a box with odd markings on it. He looked up at her and she saw his piercing green eyes. She screamed when she saw him open the box. Michael and Liz started to come over immediately. The man opened the box and threw a bright pink orb at Maria and it hit her in the stomach. She went flying across the floor. Liz ran over to her while Michael punched the man who merely smiled and opened the box pulling out a red orb that hit Michael square in the chest knocking him over then he ran out the door. Max and Tess came running a second later. "We heard Maria scream." Tess explained as Max rushed over to heal them. Before he could even reach them their eyes snapped open. Maria sprung up and hugged him. "Oh Max thank god you came. You're always around there aren't you? You're so brave." Maria told him holding him tighter with every word. "Hey!" Michael yelled as he ripped them away from each other. "Aw, Mikey G you know I love you the best. I was just having fun." Maria said with a pout. "That doesn't matter! You were flirting with him Maria!" Michael shouted at her. "She was?" Max asked clearly confused. Tess groaned and rolled her eyes. Liz looked at the ceiling. "God damn it Maria! You thought I was cheating on you with Courtney, then you go and try to cheat on me with Max of all people!" Michael continued as if he was never interrupted. Then it got quiet. "No seriously she was?" Max said not only breaking the silence but producing groans from the rest of the group.


	3. Sorry Not A Chapter

A/N

Ok this is a thanx notice to everyone who reviewed :

Priede girl 13: Thanks for sticking up 4 me.

RBDFan : thanx a bunch.

Roswell junkie :Your stories are rock my sox, and so do u. Everyone should read my favorite one "I dream of a clown".

theREALpriedegrl : Thanks for reading but you SO should watch the show. I t is awesome. I'm glad you like it.

Lollipop girl 111 : tahnks for telling me about the song part so I fixed it. But listen to priede girl 13.

Magz-mae-18 : if you keep reading you'll find out. Also I love Ur story.

Magali : the first person to review to my story.

Emma's Angel : I was so excited when I read ur review. It was first review to my first BTVS story. You are so nice.

Starfire 192486 : I'm glad you found it interesting.

Red jewel 2662 : I'm glad ur so interested. This one is buckets of fun to write. Hope you enjoy what's to come.

Thank you one and all and I hope you all enjoyed my writing.


	4. Three More

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long while but I had a lot of projects due. Still do but I'm almost done so time for an update. I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. Oh and also this takes place after Wipeout but before the dupes. Also I couldn't help adding that line with Tess and Nicholas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or anything else it seems. It's actually pretty sad.

Chapter 3

Kyle and Alex were walking to their third period Math class. "Then she said they started acting weird. Like Michael got all angry and Maria was well…" Alex said describing what Liz said to him. "Horny? Yeah Tess told me that part. She was hitting on Max. She said it was disturbing." Kyle said shaking his head as they entered the classroom. They sat in their usual seats and looked up at the teacher. But the teacher wasn't there, the desk was empty. "Weird." Kyle said as he moved over to the empty seat by Alex. ( A/N: They usually sit about three desks apart.) "Yeah, Miss Fonseca is never late." Just then the tardy bell rang. "First time for everything." Kyle mumbled. Just then a tall man with brown hair and glasses walked in the door. "Hello class. I am Mr. Harris, your substitute teacher." He said and sat down at the desk. He opened a binder on his desk and called Kyle and Alex forward. "It says here to talk to you boys about an assignment." He said. "What we did our assignments." Kyle complained. Mr. Harris merely nodded. "Come with me." He said. They followed him out into the hall. "Mr. Whitman, Mr. Valenti I have something to show you. He pulled out a box. The boys looked at each other. "Uh-oh." Alex said. Kyle turned to run when he was blasted with a gray orb. He falls to the ground. The man who's face is now peeling then blasts Alex with a lime green orb. He falls next to Kyle who is now struggling to get back up. The man recently called Mr. Harris ran from the building.

Scene Change…

Tess is walking home after deciding to skip school. Sheriff Valenti was out with Maria's mom Amy, Kyle was in school, so she was alone. She sighed she was always alone. Maria was spending the next few nights with Michael, Liz is staying over with Max because his (and Isabel's) parents were away. Suddenly a tall blonde lady bumps into her and knocks her over. (Think Kaley Cuoco) "Oh sorry." The lady said as she started to pick up her books. "Oh it's ok." Tess said smiling. "I'm Sara. Sara Davidson." The woman said. " Oh I'm Tess Harding." Tess said about to walk away. "Oh, it's you." "Excuse me?" Tess said confused when she turned around and saw that Sara was holding the box. Tess didn't wait for her to open it she took off. Only to run into Nicholas a block a head.

"What do you want?" Tess growls.

"Nice to see you too. Killed anyone today?" Nicholas said with an evil smile.

"Day's not over." She said shooting him her own smile. Nicholas laughed. "What a charmer." He says. Tess didn't notice Sara behind her opening the box. Nicholas looked over Tess's shoulder and said "Gluttony." Tess looked confused. "What does that mean?" she asked but Sara just nods and hits her with a dark blue orb. She fell to the ground. Nicholas smiled at her and through her into a nearby tree. "Tess!" He heard someone yell. Nicholas turns to see Max and Liz running towards them. He knocks them over and grabs Sara and runs away.


	5. Poor Judgement

A/N: This chapter was upd8ed in honor of Finals being over her school. And school ending ofcourse. Yay 4 Summer Vacation.

Chapter 4

Isabel's head shot up when the bell rang. She had been having the most… interesting dream. Let's just say Khivar was there. "Bad dream?" The girl sitting next to her asked. Isabel turned to look at Pam Troy. Complete with long platinum blonde with obvious extensions and the fakest smile on the planet. "More like a recurring nightmare." Isabel said stretching her arms above her head and then let out a short yawn. "Tell me about it. The last time a teacher was out and the sub bailed I had this horrific dream where I was in the mall and my card was maxed out and I didn't have any cash blah blah blah blah." Isabel tuned her out after the words the sub bailed. "The sub bailed?" she asked. Pam sighed and nodded. "He said he needed to talk to Alex and Kyle, but you were probably already asleep." She said with a girly giggle. Isabel rolled her eyes and looked out the open door only to see Kyle hit the ground and the Mr. Harris running away. "Tell Miss Jenson I'll be late to french class." Isabel told her. Pam nodded and put her bookbag on and left. Isabel grabbed her own bag and took off after the phony substitute teacher. "Hey Mr. Harris?!" She called after him. "Where are you going it's only fourth period?" "Oh, Miss Evans. I have… uh… a doctors appointment a new sub is coming any minute now.I have to go know if I have any hope to arrive on time good bye." He said as he began to walk away again. "Oh can you tell me where Alex is? We have french next period and he said he'd walk with me." "Crap." He said with a sigh and reached into his bag and pulled out the box, but he wasn't facing her so she couldn't see it. "Excuse me?" She asked raising her hand about to knock him over when he whirled around and hit her with a silver orb. She went flying and he ran off.

"Isabel, you left your binder… Isabel!" Pam yelled. The freaked out cheerleader ran up to her kinda friend. Isabel had hit her head really hard. "Someone call 911!" She yelled having a spaz attack. "There's no need for that." Pam spun around to see Isabel standing up. "See I'm ok." Isabel smiled at her. "Oh thank god." Pam said handing over the binder. "You were gonna give me worry lines, at 17! Just don't do it again." She said walking away. Isabel rolled her eyes. "And the emmy goes to…" She trailed off. 'I could probably take on Harris. Hell, I could probably take on Nickolas.I could totally win this war myself.' She said smiling to herself as she walked away. Now she just had to find the others to tell them that the orbs might not affect aliens, because it didn't affect her.

Meanwhile with Max, Tess, and Liz…

Liz couldn't help but feel very jealous and glare as she watched Max carefully check the back of Tess's head for injuries. Tess was feeling kind of happy that she could be this close to Max, and he was willing to be with her. It just felt good to her. More importantly it felt right. But it felt nothing but wrong to Liz. Max was again oblivious. He was more concerned that one of his group was hurt.

He wanted to ask Tess what was wrong, but it was harder to do in front of Liz, who clearly didn't like the girl. It was hard for him, Liz was his first love and Tess was his Destiny. He loved them both but in different ways.

Just as he was going to get deeper into this predicament the door bell rang. Tess stood up and went to go answer it.

Liz P.O.V.

I could here her from here. Tess was usually so quiet, something wasn't right. "Oh my god Alex Kyle!" I heard her say. Her voice sounded a little off so both Max and I went to go see what she was so excited about.

Boy were we suprised


	6. Men

**_Evil Twin: I own everything._**

**_I come out of the closet with my hands tied behind my back._**

**_Me: Don't believe her lies! We own nothing!_**

_Previously_: 'I could win this whole war myself.' Isabel thought, smiling to herself as she walked away.

'Boy were we surprised' Liz thought.

**Chapter 5**

"Oh my god, Alex?!" Liz cried as she looked at her best friend. Alex came in wearing not only expense and new clothes but a very VERY large hat and a gold chain with a large A. attached. "Hey Liz…" Alex said he gestured to his outfit and wiggled his eyebrows "You like them? I couldn't resist when I saw them in the window." He said with a smile. Tess and Max were laughing because behind Alex there was a very sloppy and bored looking Kyle. "Kyle, what happened to you?" Tess asked with a giggle. "Stop staring Buddha says it's not polite to stare." He said with a yawn as he made his way to the couch.

"He does?" Max asked. "He does now… hey Tess hand me the remote." Kyle said as he lay down on the couch. "Sure." Tess said a little too happily. "How about some soda and chips too? Oooh, maybe even a burger." She asked smiling. "Max and Liz laughed. "Good one Tess." Max said between breaths. "I was serious." Tess said scowling at them. "Yeah sure if you can." Kyle responded and turned on the football game. "Alex, you've been quiet…" Liz said turning around to see Alex messing with his chain. (A/N: I know that doesn't sound right btw). Liz sighs and shakes her head. Max was sitting on the reclining chair and laughing so hard that he fell over …

And took the chair with him. Liz sighed as she left to go talk to Tess in the kitchen.

"Men." She whispered.


	7. Pride and Greed

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Previously – _

"_**Oh My God, Alex?!" Liz cried as she saw her best friend.**_

"_**Men." Liz sighed.**_

**Pride and Greed**

Liz walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Tess, are you ok?" Liz asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Tess replied tilting her head in curiosity before pulling out a bag of chips from the pantry.

"Just checking, you…uh…hit your head pretty hard."

"Oh. I'm fine. Thanks for worrying; we both know Max never will."

"I'm sure he does Tess."

"Yeah, of course…" She trailed off, opening the fridge and pulling out two sodas and handing one to Liz.

Just then Isabel walked in head held high and smiling.

"Isabel, do you want a soda? We've got diet and regular." Tess offered but Isabel shook her head and Liz turned around.

"Hello Isabel." Liz said sort of relieved that she didn't look much different.

"Hi girls. Is Alex in their?" She asked pointing to the living room.

"Yep." Tess said happily.

"Good." She smiled again and pushed the door open and walked inside.

Isabel entered and Alex looked up and smiled.

"Hey Isa-" He was cut of by her lips crashing down on his.

When she broke it off he was just staring at her.

"Oh come on you know you want me."

"Uh-huh." He said nodding dumbly.

"Wow." Kyle said as they left hand in hand.

"I know." Max said. "I've never seen Izzy act like that."

"No, I meant that that's three touchdowns and we're not even at the half time show."

"Oh boy."


End file.
